Just Say No
by Srellet
Summary: Han convinces Leia to break the rules.  During their misadventure, the pair get to know each other a little better.  Character driven piece.  Takes place soon after ANH.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Han Solo's eyes gleamed as he surveyed the new "toys" the Alliance had just acquired. It wasn't often a shipment like this came in. Usually they got medical supplies, weapons, or the ordinary war vehicles and ships. But this shipment, Han ran his tongue along his bottom lip, this shipment was definitely not the usual. Han casually wandered over to a small one-man vehicle with two wheels and a mean-looking engine. He hadn't seen one of these in years, not since he was a young kid on Corellia. Han pulled at his chin. This vehicle was an antique. How did it end up in the possession of the rebels? Who cared, Han amended. It was there, and that's all that mattered. He reached out and lightly ran his finger along the chrome handlebars.

"Don't even think of it!"

Han closed his eyes, hoping the source of that voice would just go away. He had always been lucky, but when it came to the person who owned the rather-irritating voice, his luck was never that good.

He turned to face the princess, "Think of what?" He raised his eyebrows and gave her the most innocent look he could conjure up.

Leia's eyebrows lowered dangerously, "I know what's running through your soit-size brain, so you better stop thinking it."

Han's expression slipped into a smirk faster than Leia could react, "So you know what runs through my mind." He leered and leaned in toward her, "What am I thinking right now?"

The princess crossed her arms over her chest and her teeth clenched together, "Uh-huh. And you better stop thinking it before I plant my fist into your stomach."

Solo took a step back and held up his hands, "You'd hit me for thinking about what it must be like to ride one of these?"

Leia blinked a couple of times. It obviously wasn't the response she was expecting. Han crossed his arms and smugly smiled down at her.

But the princess recovered. "Yes," she stammered. "Yes, I would. So don't even think about it."

"So are you out here to guard the new shipment?" He shifted his weight on his hip, "Worried that the likes of me might climb onto say…that one over there," Han indicated the vehicle he was admiring with a nod of the head, "and have a little fun?"

"No, of course not," Leia glanced at the odd-looking contraption with the chipped blue paint. She forced herself to focus on Han, "Aren't you the one who's supposed to be guarding the shipment?"

Han held out his arms, "Guilty as charged." He straightened up and tried to look military-like, "Just doing my job, Your Worship." He saluted her.

The princess looked around, not quite sure he was "just doing his job". He had that glint in his eyes, that glint that usually meant that he was up to no good. The hangar was pretty much deserted. Leia bit her lip. Whoever thought choosing Han Solo to guard any shipment of supplies the rebels obtained was a good idea should be demoted.

Han could read her mind from the way her large brown eyes flicked back and forth. "Just ask General Reikken," Han smiled. "I'm pretty sure you can find him—"

"I know where he is," Leia interrupted. What was Reikken thinking? Surely he didn't think Han was that trustworthy. Not that she didn't trust Han, but Han was a smuggler. Last she looked, smugglers smuggled things, things that didn't belong to them, for gangsters and other unsavory beings. Smuggling was illegal. Her eyes dropped to the dirt floor. What she was doing, leading an insurgence against the established government, was just as illegal as smuggling, she supposed. She snapped her eyes back up at Han. What she, the rebels, were doing may have been illegal, but it certainly was more honorable than smuggling.

Her chin slightly rose, barely noticeable, but Han noticed. Han rolled his eyes and relaxed his stance, "So, Your Most Holy of the Holiness," he narrowed his eyes on the sour face of the princess, "what are _you_ doing here? Planning to steal something?" His eyebrows pulled up as he anxiously waited for her reply.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Captain," she snorted. "I came here to inventory the shipment," Leia held up a datapad Han hadn't noticed she was carrying.

Han's disappointment flickered across his face for a moment, but then he smiled and bowed, "Inventory away, Your Highest of—"

"Oh, shut up!" Leia pushed passed him and tried to get to business.

But that didn't deter Han; it only ignited a flame under him. He followed the girl as close as he could, looking over her shoulder.

The princess stopped in her tracks, "Don't you know anything about personal space, Captain?" She put her hand on his chest and pushed him harder than Han thought possible. He was forced to take a few steps back. "I know that you are a manner-less, foul-mouthed nerf-herder, but surely, you must have some sense of personal space."

"Nope," Han glared down his nose at her. "Never have." He stepped closer to her, "Care to teach me?"

Leia tried to push him back again, but Han was ready this time. When she failed to move him, she decided to be the one to retreat, "I'm very busy, Captain Solo. I know you don't know anything about being busy, but some of us take our jobs seriously."

Han looked hurt, "You don't think I'm taking my job here seriously?"

The princess eyes roamed over to the vehicle Han was admiring when she came in. Then she looked at Han, "No," she glared into his eyes, a smirk of her own planted on her face. "No, I don't think you are." One hand found its way to her hip as if to emphasize her words.

"What do you mean by that?" Han frowned. He wasn't sure why he cared if Leia thought he was responsible or not, but her comment stung him. He crossed his arms over his chest again and shifted his stance as he awaited her answer.

"I don't know!" Leia admitted. "You just don't look like your guarding anything."

Han huffed. She was just looking for anything to criticize and was obviously grasping at strings. "Really," he looked around and then back at her. "Please, Oh-All-Knowing-One, show me the correct way to do my job."

The princess' large eyes widened and then returned to their normal size a she tried to regain her composure, "Look, _Captain_, I don't have time for your nonsense—"

"So doing my job properly is nonsense."

Leia's cheeks puffed out, "Just let me do _my_ job properly."

Solo stepped back and exaggerated a formal bow, "As I said, Your Mighty Highness, inventory away."

The princess rolled her eyes and went to work. Han leaned against a large crate and watched her do her job. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, the hair style Han dubbed as her "I'm-one-of-the-guys-do". As usual, a few rebellious strands found their way out of the constricting hair clips and flopped around in the wind. And as usual, she swiped them out of her face without much thought. Some of the errant strands caught the light of the morning sun, and a copper halo appeared to hang over her head as if she was one of those deities painted on the walls of the ancient temples on Vemhont.

Han was entranced. His hazel eyes wandered to the line of her neck. With her head bent down studying the datapad in her hand, Han got more than a gander at the pale skin at the nape of her neck. A raised brown mole was the only imperfection on her smooth skin, but Han wasn't sure he'd call it an imperfection. The princess absently tapped the stylus on her pouty lips, and Han bit his lower lip as he watched the stylus drum its cadence. When her eyes fell upon the datapad her lashes delicately fluttered against her cheeks.

Han blinked a few times and shifted his weight. He glanced out the hangar door to clear his mind. It was still early, but the heat was already rising. The rocky terrain offered no shade from the glaring sun. It was going to be another unbearably hot day. Without realizing it, Han's eyes found his way back to the princess. For once her attire acknowledged the uncomfortable climate. She was wearing a faded green T-shirt that stretched over her curves and camouflage cargo pants that were tucked into her laced-up boots. It was the casual uniform of rebel grunts, and Han wondered if she was trying to show that, despite her royal upbringing, she was no better than they were. Or maybe it was just too hot for the formal uniform of the crusty High Command. Han shoved his hands in his pockets. She was the only member of the High Command that took on such menial jobs as inventorying supplies. Maybe she wasn't as snobby as Han liked to think.

The princess stopped in front of the vehicle Han was admiring earlier, and her face screwed up into a question mark. Solo took her confusion as an invitation, and he sauntered over to her. He positioned himself behind her, purposely invading her personal space, "What's wrong, Your Worship? Don't know what this is?"

Leia kept her eyes on the foreign contraption, "And I supposed you do?"

Han was disappointed that she didn't react to his close proximity. But then, it could also be taken as a sign that she didn't find him as repulsive as he thought she did. He smiled to himself, "As a matter-of-fact I do."

She waited for his answer, but he didn't say anything more, and she wondered how long her patience was going to last. She whipped around with one eyebrow raised, "Well?"

Leia was taken aback by his proximity and almost lost her balance. Han was satisfied and lingered there a little longer, "It just so happens that _that_ is a classic mode of transportation invented by renowned Corellian engineers. It's a vehicle that has withstood the test of time, that rides like no other—"

"Just tell me its name so I can log it in my datapad!"

"Excuse me, Your High-highness," Han held his hands up. "I thought you were interested in the finer details of this there vehicle."

Leia was certain smoke was pouring out of her ears. "Obviously, I'm not," she said through her clenched teeth. "Can you, please, just tell me its name so I can log it in and finish my job!"

Han did his best to look offended, "So you're telling me you don't enjoy my company?"

The princess pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "Not in the least."

"Oh, fine then," He turned his back on her and smiled as he started to walk away. "If that's how it is…"

Leia crossed her arms and stomped one foot. "Why are you making this difficult?"

"What difficult?" Han returned to his spot and leaned against the crate.

The princess sighed, "Just tell me what that thing is."

"No 'please'?" Han turned his head to the right but kept his eyes on her, "I know someone else who needs to work on her manners."

Leia pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "You know what? I really don't care what that thing is called anymore." She pivoted on her heel and headed toward the exit. "Have a nice day, Captain."

"It's called a motorcycle," Han called after her.

The princess froze and slowly turned around. Han took a step toward her with his hands held out, "It's a motorcycle."

Leia's lower lip slipped between her teeth, and Han knew he had caught her attention. He beckoned to her, "Come 'er. You wanna see how it works?"

She hesitated, and Han held his breath. She looked over at the motorcycle and then back to Han. Leia then took a couple of uncertain steps toward him. Han tried to contain his elation, "Come on. It's really easy to turn on."

"I don't know…" Leia protested but continued to walk over to him and the motorcycle, "I've got things to do."

"Well, if you got things to do…"

Leia's eyes found Han's and then looked back at the exit. Han's shoulders slumped; he had lost her.

But to his astonishment, the princess laid the datapad on one of the crates and took confident steps the rest of the way. "I suppose I have some time," she conceded.

Leia ran her fingers over the chrome handlebars in the same manner as Han did. Han's eyebrows jumped up, but then his countenance settled into a smile. This girl was full of surprises.

"She's a beauty, huh?" Han said, but he wasn't sure if he were referring to the motorcycle or the princess.

"I don't know," Leia tilted her head. "I've never seen one before. Motorcycle, you say?"

"Yeah," Han dusted off the seat. "Here," he held the handlebars and ushered her with his free hand. "Climb on."

Without protest, Leia climbed on as Han held the bike steady. He turned the key that was already in the ignition. "Now push that peddle down hard," he directed.

She looked down and stretched her toe as far as she could, "I can't reach."

"Here," Han climbed on behind her without a second thought. He was so caught up in getting the motorcycle to work that he didn't monitor his actions. He felt her body go rigid, and he was certain she was going to bolt. Before she could climb off the bike, he grabbed the handlebars and slammed his foot down on the peddle. Although she pulled as far away from him as possible, she stayed mounted on the bike. Again, Han felt like he gained some ground with her. Han gave the peddle a few more beatings with his foot before it came to life, "Ha-ha!" he whooped with excitement.

Leia's hands quickly found the handlebars as Han pulled the bike off of its kickstand. She fought to balance herself, "Han…"

"Careful," he made sure her hands were not on the throttle. "Turning this," he twisted his right wrist to activate the throttle, and the engine roared, "regulates your speed." Han sat back and held the bike steady with his weight. He was feeling quite comfortable on the rebels' new toy. "Here," he pointed to the lever that hung over the throttle, "is your brake. That's pretty much all you need to know."

"Know for what?"

"To make it go," there was a lilt in his voice.

Leia shook her head, "I don't think I want it to go. We're not even supposed to be on this…motorcycle."

"Do you see anyone around?" he watched the princess look around. "See? No one."

"Han…I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"There's plenty of room around here. I thought you wanted to ride it."

"I don't recall ever saying I wanted to ride it," Leia glanced back at him.

Han's eyes made a half-circle before settling back on her, "Not out loud. But I can tell." He was taking a chance here. He held his breath and readied himself for her retreat.

But no retreat ever came. The princess turned her attention to the controls of the motorcycle, "I don't think there will be any harm done if we rode it around here. After all, we should make sure it works." She mischievously smiled.

"That's what I was thinking," Han nodded. This was going better than he ever expected. "I think you should do the honors."

Leia licked her lips, "I'm not so sure…"

"Aw, come on," he coaxed her. "It's easy, and I'll be right behind you to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Alright," she looked around. "Where do my feet go?"

Solo looked down, "On those peddles." But that wasn't going to work since her feet didn't quite reach the peddles. Figures, Han sighed. "Here, I'll control the peddles. The peddles are used for shifting anyway, complicated stuff. You be in control of our speed and breaks, kay? You know, teamwork."

"Teamwork."

"That's the spirit!" Han laughed, "Ready when you are."

The princess twisted the throttle and the motorcycle pulled forward out of control. She pushed down the brake, and Han figured that was going to be the end of the fun. But Leia was not one to give up. She released the gas to the engine slower, and they were off with a wobbly start. Once Leia got her bearings, the ride was much smoother than Han ever expected. She adapted quickly, and he found himself liking this new quality he discovered in her. Han loosely rested his hands around her waist, and she didn't seem to notice. He chuckled to himself. She must be enjoying herself. And Han was pleased with himself, though he didn't understand why.

Leia guided the motorcycle around the various obstacles in the hangar. She picked up some speed but was certain not to go too fast. The vehicle was louder than she expected, and she worried they'd get caught. The more she thought about it, she worried about being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing with Han Solo. When they neared their starting point, Leia brought the bike to a shaky halt.

"Okay," she let go of the handlebars. "That's enough."

Han quickly replaced her hands with his before the bike dropped and unwittingly trapped her on the bike, "That's all?"

"That's what I said, Captain," the princess said. "Now if you'll let me off…"

Han frowned, "Alright." He turned off the motorcycle and let go of the handlebars.

The princess tried to slide off of the vehicle with as much grace as possible. Han watched as she tried to regain some of her regality.

"That's too bad," Han snapped his lips as he put the kickstand in place and dismounted the bike.

She took the bait, "What's too bad?"

Han sucked at his cheeks, "It's too bad you didn't see with this little baby can really do."

Leia's large brown eyes fell upon the motorcycle and her brow knitted in thought.

"I would think that Reikken would find it helpful to know the full capacity of this vehicle," Han reasoned. "That way he can plan how he's going to use it." The princess rolled her eyes at his ridiculous reasoning, but to his surprise, she said nothing. He took the opportunity to continue, "You're the one doing inventory. You should be the one to test it out. You know, so you can put it in your datapad over there." Leia didn't even bother to glance at the discarded datapad. Han fought to contain his elation, "And since I'm the one who knows how to work it, it only makes sense that I test it out with you. So, you know, don't hurt yourself."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one guarding it so that no one goes steals it?" Leia planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's another good reason I should go out with you to test it," Han folded his arms over his chest. "That way no one can accuse you of stealing it. I can…say, guard it while you're testing it out." He waggled his eyebrows.

"And what about the rest of the shipment?"

"Aw, come on Leia," Han sighed. "It's five in the morning. Who am I guarding it from? The rebels? Don't you people trust your own soldiers, those same soldiers who are willing to give their lives for your cause?"

"It's not that," Leia argued. "And it's their cause, too."

"Then what is it?" Han was exasperated. "Are you afraid the natives are going to come in and steal from you? Have you even seen anyone on this godforsaken rock?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, and he braced himself against the tirade he knew was about to come at him. She sucked in her lips and sighed, "You do have a point."

"What?"

"I _said_, you do have a point," Leia admitted. "The closest civilization, if you want to call it that, is eight hundred five kilometers away from here. That's why this is an ideal place for a base."

Solo nodded but wasn't sure where she was going with this. She seemed to have done a complete one-eighty. "So," he pressed his lips together for a moment as her words sunk in, "I've been out here guarding this stuff, and there's not anyone I was guarding it from?"

Leia smugly smiled at him, "Looks like that's the case, Flyboy."

Han's hazel eyes widened in anger, "You people have a weird sense of humor."

She sighed but kept smiling at him, "General Reikken _is_ worried someone will try to steal something. I just agree with you. Your job is pretty much pointless." She snickered, obviously getting a perverse pleasure from this fact.

Han's anger slowly simmered away, "So then….who's it gonna hurt if we take the motorcycle out for a ride?"

"If we take it out, _we'd_ be the ones _stealing_ it."

"Technically, we'd be testing it out." Han smiled wickedly at her.

She returned the same wicked smile, "Yes, and it does need testing."

"It's still early," Han looked around. "We'll get it back before any notices it's missing in the first place."

Leia feigned pondering his point just to keep him in suspense. She glanced around the hangar herself just to make sure no one was around, "Just as long as we're not too long."

Solo rubbed his hands together and climbed onto the bike, "My turn to drive it."

The princess pulled herself up onto the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, me too," Han muttered as he revved the bike, and the pair headed out into the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Han Solo pulled the throttle back, and the tires spun in the dirt. He knew this motorcycle wasn't designed for the rocky terrain, but he wasn't going to tell Leia that. With a wicked grin, Han leaned forward and pushed the bike as hard as he could. The wind whipped hard against his face, and it felt good. He led the motorcycle through the rocky terrain, making his own trail in the crusted dirt.

Leia tightened her grip around Han as the motorcycle accelerated, her body pressed flush against him. Although most of the wind was blocked by Han, it pulled on her with warm fingers as if it was trying to loosen her hold on him. But it failed. The princess' grip held tight, and her body moved with Han's as he leaned into the turns. Despite the debris kicked up by the wheels, Leia couldn't contain her smile. Her stomach dropped and her breath caught with the dips and bumps of the motorcycle. She felt giddy and alive. Han was right; this vehicle rode unlike anything she had experienced. It was rough and shaky and stable and smooth all at the same time. She could feel the earth below, which was nothing like the more modern vehicles that used repulsors to float above the ground it traveled. Those modes of transportation may have been much faster and steadier, but this motorcycle had a raw edge that grounded her in a way she never experienced. The sensation was exhilarating.

Han guided the vehicle up an inclination, and Leia wondered if he knew where he was going. She doubted it since he constantly complained about the heat. She couldn't imagine him venturing far outside the cooler sanctuary of the base. It didn't matter if he didn't know where he was going, in her opinion at the moment. It only mattered that he knew the way back. Although it was difficult, Leia decided that worrying about such details would take away the joy in their little excursion. She fought against her natural, more rational instincts by closing her eyes and allowing herself to be lost in the sensation of their speed.

The motorcycle began to sputter and slow, and Leia's eyes flew open. Han cursed, and his words floated over his shoulder with the wind. The vehicle wobbled, and he fought to control it. Eventually, the bike came to a complete stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Leia's disappointment was evident in her tone. Han didn't say anything. "Han?"

Solo pushed the kickstand in place with his foot, "Climb off."

She did as she was told, but Han stayed seated on the motorcycle. From the pinched expression on his face, Leia could tell something wasn't right, "What's wrong?"

Han scratched the back of his head and avoided facing her, "Huh?"

The princess' fists found their way to her hips, "You broke it, didn't you?"

"No," Han snapped, "but if I did I could fix it."

"Yeah, well, I've seen how well you've fixed the _Falcon_."

Han glared at her, and for a split second, she thought she went too far. Instead of yelling at her, he turned his attention back to the motorcycle. He slammed his foot against the peddle a few times in an attempt to restart it, but it did nothing more than emit a few stunted whines. Han then turned his attention to the instruments above the ignition, instruments that he never bothered explaining to Leia. He tapped one of the circular mechanisms and then leaned over to look at the engine.

Leia stepped over to examine the instruments, "What are all those?"

Han looked up and sat back. He pointed to the various instruments as he began to explain them to the princess, "This is the speedometer. Tells you how fast you're going."

Leia's chin dropped, and she side-glanced at him, "Really? A speedometer tells you the _speed_? Couldn't figure out that one. Glad you're here to explain these things to me."

"You asked!" Han huffed, "Do you want me to finish?"

"What's that one?" she pointed to the one Han was tapping.

"Fuel gauge."

"Oh," Leia leaned in to get a better look at it. A thin white needled rested in the red section. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you're thinking we ran out of fuel, then you'd be right."

"What!" Leia's pitch slammed into Han's ears, and he covered the one closet to her with his hand. "What now?"

Han didn't say anything. He turned his attention to a copper lever on the side of the motorcycle. He pushed it with his foot a few times.

"Are you going to tell me what that is?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

It's the petcock."

"Petcock?" her head tilted as she waited for him to explain. Han returned to kicking the petcock. "What does it do?"

"I thought you didn't need me to explain these things to you," Han flashed her a smug frown.

"Just tell me what it does and why you keep kicking it."

"It switches to the reserve tank of fuel when the other one is dry." Han stopped fiddling with it.

Leia placed her hands on top of her head, "Let me guess; it's empty."

"Can't get anything passed you," Han smirked.

"Just great!" Leia's hand flew up in the air and slapped against her thigh, "I can't believe I listened to you."

"Hey," Han climbed off the motorcycle, "I didn't have to twist your arm too hard, now did I?"

"Just a short tip! No one will notice we're gone!" she started pacing in circles.

"You could have said 'no'!" Han yelled. "You're really good at saying 'no'. In fact, I'd say it's your favorite word."

Leia stopped and faced him, "Didn't you check the fuel before we left?"

Han pushed his lip out as he tried to think of a way to make this not his fault, "I figured it was fueled. It's just like the rebels to not have their equipment up to par and ready to go."

"Like the _Falcon's_ ever up to par and ready for action!" Leia slammed her fists unto her hips and leaned forward just in case he didn't hear her. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Leia broke away, shaking her head, "I can't believe you didn't check the fuel."

"Why do I have to think of everything all the time?"

"First of all," she held up a finger. "You're the one who knows all about motorcycles, remember?" Another finger when up in the air. "Second of all, you're…you…you just proved that thinking is out of your range of skills. If the rebellion relied on your brilliant thinking, the Imperials would have already wiped us out!"

"Hey, Miss Better-Than-Thou," Han yelled. "You're supposed to be the one who plans ahead! I'm the irresponsible, remember? Or do I have to be the one to remind you of your own words!"

A silence fell between them as each tried to regain their breath. The princess straightened her posture and shoved at the errant strands of hair that had escaped her hair clips during the ride. Han watched her as her fingers moved deftly around her head, and his anger began to melt away. Her face was smudged with dirt, and here she was trying to smooth out her hair. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. She probably wasn't aware of how dirty she was.

Leia froze and narrowed her eyes on him, "What?"

Han suppressed his amusement by pressing his lips together, "Huh?"

"What are you laughing at?" Leia's voice fell an octave.

Han just looked at her and shook his head. With her dirt-smudged face and the tangled mess that frizzed out around her head, Leia looked more like a wild teenager rather than the sophisticated princess she was. In spite of her icy glare, she looked more comical than menacing. Han walked over to her and lowered his face until it was centimeters away from hers. Her dark eyes widened, but she didn't pull away. Han hovered there for a moment, soaking up the pleasant sensation he felt from being so close to her. He then gently placed a kiss on the tip of her soiled nose.

Leia slammed her hands against his chest and pushed him, "Whaddya do that for?"

Han flashed her a lop-sided grin, "You looked like you needed it."

"That's the last thing I need from you, Captain," she lifted her chin with indignation, but even the dirt couldn't hide the blush coloring her cheeks.

He found her so…cute that he couldn't bring himself to continue the argument. "I'm sorry. I'll try to remember that in the future," Han turned away from her so she couldn't see his smile.

The princess watched him, not sure why he was backing down, but she decided to let it go. Han was staring out at the horizon. She moved to stand next to him, and was taken aback by the vast view.

"Wow," she breathed as her eyes roamed the desolate scenery.

The pair was standing on an overhang that gave them an unrestricted view of the flat, dry land. The clay-like earth was scarred with deep cracks that looked large enough to house an X-Wing, and Leia wondered if there was anything living in those crevices that they should be worried about. The random spidery vegetation and sharp formations of rock were the only things that interrupted the sculpted smoothness. She had never seen anything like this place. It may have been hot here, but it did have its beauty.

Han stepped away from her and walked in the other direction. Leia stayed where she was for a moment longer before she followed him. It was then she realized that they had a panoramic view of the area. She had been so busy arguing with Han that she'd completely missed the fact that they were on a ridge that wrapped around a large rock formation like a ribbon on a present. She followed the rock formation with her eyes, looking for a place where it ended, but it seemed to go on forever. She turned back to where they came. Her eyes traced the tracks the motorcycle had left in the dusty dirt and for the first time, she noticed that they had been riding this ridge. Her large brown eyes widened at the sight. She swore this was the last time she would ever close her eyes when traveling with Han Solo.

"Where's the base?"

Han squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulders hunched in on himself. Then he straightened, ready to face the wrath of the ice princess, "What? You can't see it?"

"No," Leia resumed her regal tone. "Would you care to point it out for me?"

Solo moved to stand next to her. He placed one arm around her shoulders and guided her with his free hand, "See where our tracks are?"

"Ooo!" Leia scowled, "Where _is_ the base?"

Han dropped both of his hands and took a step back, "On the other side of the rocks."

"WHAT?" she couldn't believe that they had traveled as far as they did. Why did she have to close her eyes?

"Come on," Han went over to the motorcycle and kicked up the kickstand. "We have a long walk home." He grabbed the handlebars and began pushing the bike. The motorcycle was heavy and fought against his weight.

"I can't believe I listened to you," the princess muttered as she followed Han.

Yes, Han lamented, it was going to be a very long walk, indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia wiped the sweat off of her forehead with the bottom of her T-shirt in a very un-princess-like manner. Han wished Luke was here to see her. Maybe he'd lose his farm boy crush on his perfect princess. Han thought he needed to be cured of that little crush before he got his heart broken. It certainly wasn't healthy for Luke. He already had gotten himself entangled in the rebellion because of his infatuation over the girl. Han watched her as she took another swipe at her forehead and exposed the pallid skin of her stomach. So what would be the reason he'd give for sticking around with the rebels if anyone asked? Leia looked at him with her sulky pout. _Money,_ he'd say, and he tried to push that train of thought out of his mind.

After walking in silence for too long, Han decided to call a truce. "So," he smiled at her. "Whaddya think about the ride?"

She grimaced at him, and he wasn't sure if she hated the experience or if she just didn't want him to talk to her.

He raised his eyebrows and tried to look apologetic, "Come on. You can't tell me you didn't have a little fun."

Leia's expression softened as she remembered the freedom she felt on the motorcycle. "A little," she conceded.

Han slapped on a lop-sided grin, "A little. Maybe a little more than a little?" Han stopped pushing the motorcycle and held his fingers up to measure a little more than a little.

The princess bit her lip to contain her smile, "Okay, maybe it was more than a little fun."

"So you had fun," Han smiled to himself as he resumed pushing the bike. "I didn't think it was possible."

Leia's glare turned icy, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Captain."

Han stared into her large brown eyes, "You're right, Leia."

The girl blinked a few times as if she didn't hear him. She recovered and raised an eyebrow, "There's a lot I don't know about you…Han."

Han's eyes scrunched up as his lips pressed into a smile, "You're right about that, too." His neutral expression melted into a leer, "Maybe we should get to know each other a little better?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, "We're all alone…"

"Oh! You're incorrigible!"

"I try…" Han's eyes fell upon the rock formation behind her.

Leia whipped her head around, "What?"

"Here, hold this," Han pushed the motorcycle into Leia's possession. "There might be a short cut."

The princess struggled under the weight of the motorcycle. She bent her knees and tried to keep the handlebars straight. She leaned back, fighting to keep the bike in one spot, but gravity was winning, "Han…"

Han had climbed into the large crevice in the rock formation and was exploring it further, "Hey! I think we can take a short cut through the rocks." He scratched his head and measured the space in his mind, "I'm not sure the motorcycle can be pushed through here, though."

"Han!"

Solo turned around to see the motorcycle pulling Leia closer to the ledge. She tried to dig her feet into the ground, but the earth was too dry. The back wheel was already hanging over the ledge. Leia was losing the battle.

Han started toward her, "Let it go!"

But Han wasn't sure that even if she did let go, the motorcycle wouldn't pull her over when it fell. Fear for her safety stabbed his heart, and he felt like his feet were stuck in molasses. When he reached her, most of the bike hung precariously over the edge, and he was struck by the sheer will she exerted. He grabbed her under arms, and jerked her away from the bike, "Let go!"

Han and Leia fell into a heap as the motorcycle slipped over the ledge, taking a piece of the ledge with it. Once the pair overcame their initial shock, they crawled to the edge and peered over.

"Guess we don't have to worry about whether or not the motorcycle's going fit through the rocks," Han shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own the characters in this story.

A reference is made to the book, Splinter of the Mind's Eye. Sorry, I don't remember the author.

CHAPTER 3:

Han Solo's arms were still wrapped tightly around the princess, and both of them were staring at the place from which the motorcycle fell. His heart pounded hard and loud in his throat. He had almost lost her, and the fear of losing her pierced his gut in a way he never felt before. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't remember ever feeling so scared for someone else's life other than Chewbacca's. When did his attachment to this irritating, sharp-tongued girl begin? Sure, he was concerned for her safety on the Death Star. After all, he did risk his life to rescue her. But that was just a job, right? Not even the job he signed on for, he reminded himself. And he was paid well for saving her, but that fact didn't sit well in his stomach.

Still keeping her in his embrace, Han turned Leia around so he could get a better look at her. He held her face between his shaky hands, and peered into her face. She was paler than usual, and her large brown eyes were blank, indicating that she was just as shocked as he was over the almost fatal accident. He brushed her hair out of her face. Once he was certain she wasn't hurt, he pulled her tight against him and held her there. And she didn't pull away. Instead, her arms found their way around his body. Han's hand rested on the back of her head, and he was suddenly afraid to let her go. At that moment, he resolved to return every credit that he had received for rescuing her from the Death Star the second they got back to the base. That would make Chewbacca happy. Chewie never wanted to take the money in the first place. Han guessed that they could get the money to pay off Jabba through other means.

Leia slowly pulled herself out of his hold. She was on her hands and knees in front of Han. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, but a smile cracked her face, "I guess I don't have to worry about entering the motorcycle into the inventory report."

Appalled, Han was about to snap at her about her lighthearted attitude over the almost-accident. But then, this was Princess Leia Organa, fearless leader of the Rebel Alliance. She had been in more perilous situations than this. He decided not to reprimand her and to just be happy that she was sitting in front of him and attempting to make light of the situation. Han sighed, "I guess not."

Solo climbed to his feet and then helped the princess to hers. "As I was saying before you decided to drop the bike over the ledge," he smirked, "I think there's a short cut."

Leia followed Han over to the rock formation and peered into the large crevice Han had been examining when she was struggling with motorcycle, "How can you be so certain this is a shortcut?"

"We rode around the rocks," Han explained. "From my calculations, the base is directly straight through these rocks."

The princess' eyes roamed the complicated rock formation. The "rocks" in the rock formation looked more like boulders, smooth weathered boulders whose height rivaled the temples on Yavin IV. "I don't know," she slid her bottom lip under her teeth. "How can you be certain we'll be able to climb our way out of it? Those structures look awfully tall."

"That's because you're so short," Han quipped. "Besides, there looks like places we can walk between the rocks."

But Leia was more concerned with the climbing they'd have to do, "Shouldn't we go back the way we came from?"

"We could, but that sun is going to be overhead pretty soon." Han placed a hand on his hip and pulled at his chin, "The rocks will provide some shade." He looked at her, and Leia thought she saw concern in his eyes, "You're already getting sunburned."

"I don't know," Leia hesitated.

"Okay," Han shrugged. "You go back the way we came. I'm gonna take the shortcut," he threatened, but they both knew it was an empty threat.

Leia rolled her eyes, "Don't make me regret this decision." She followed him into the complex structure of the rock formation.

Han occasionally stopped and scrutinized their surroundings. He was right about the shade. The towering formations of the rocks formed overhangs that partially blocked out the sun's relentless assault on them. Han glanced back at Leia. She kept her brown eyes on their surroundings but not in the same way he was. Her lips were parted as her eyes roamed around, and it looked to Han as if she was in awe of the scenery. His brow knitted over her reaction to their situation. He figured she'd be fuming and determined to let him know how he ruined her day. He was thankful that she wasn't yelling at him, but he was taken off guard by the absence of her usual sulking-snobby-princess attitude.

Solo sighed. He definitely didn't understand her, but all of a sudden he wanted nothing more than to understand her. And this thought scared him. Maybe it was time Chewie and he got back to open space. He watched her as she scrambled over the smooth boulder he had just conquered. Although her short stature made it difficult for her to climb the large masses of stone that were easy for him, she didn't complain or ask for assistance from him. He was a little disappointed that she didn't want his help, but he admired her determination. Even though she held her own in this situation, she looked so small, and Han felt a strong desire to keep her safe. That desire told him that he and Chewbacca had stayed too long, but he wasn't sure he could leave at the moment.

The princess stopped and pulled herself up to her full stunted height. She glanced over at her companion as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the edge of her T-shirt. He had a very odd, un-Han Solo-like expression. Her brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Han shook his head, "Nothing." He tried to squelch the smile she incited. "Need a break?"

"No, why?" she asked suspiciously.

Han nodded, "Well, I do." He found a shady place under a rock. Although it was still hot in spot he picked, it was a nice respite from the sun.

Reluctantly, Leia joined him. She was tired and wanted to take a break, but she wasn't going to show Han any sign of weaknesses.

"I wish we brought some water with us," Han lamented.

Leia's eyes widened and resumed their normal shape, "I wish someone would have checked the fuel gauge _before_ we left."

Han rolled his eyes, "Can we let that go, please?"

She stared at him for a few long seconds, "Fine."

"Thank you!"

They sat in silence. Han stole glances of the princess. She swiped at her forehead with her T-shirt again and then hugged her legs to her chest, stuffing her fingers under the toes of her boots. She looked tired but not angry. Maybe there was a slight chance that she was enjoying his company. Or, most likely she felt that she had no other choice than to tolerate his company since they were pretty much stuck with each other.

Then Leia lied back and closed her eyes, giving Han the chance to stare at her openly. He started with her face. The smudges and sweat marring her face made her appear younger than she normally carried herself. Her expression was relaxed, and there was an air of innocence about her. Leia stretched her arms out to the side, giving Han a chance to study her small hands. It took all his restraint not to reach out and take that small hand in his. Her skin looked soft and her long fingers were smooth with none of the calluses that spoil his own fingers. He wondered what her hands would feel like on his face. Han's eyes then roamed to her body. Her attire gave him a gander of her feminine curves that most of her usual clothing hid. The edge of her T-shirt had crept up, exposing the skin of her stomach. Han's head screamed, "Look away", but every nerve in his body couldn't stop him. He reached over, grabbed the edge of her T-shirt, and slowly pulled it back into place. The back of his hand rubbed against her skin, and an electric shock ran through him as he felt her skin react to his touch.

When he pulled away from her, she was looking at him. Han inhaled and waited for her to start yelling at him. But all she did was look at him with uncertainty and an edge of fear. What was she afraid of? Han shrugged, "Didn't want you to get sunburned on your stomach."

For a few seconds she said nothing. Then she pulled herself into a seated position, "Thank you."

"Uh," his brow knitted together. "You're welcome."

"We should probably get moving." Leia stood up. "I don't want anyone to notice we're missing."

"Yeah," Han muttered as he stood. "Wouldn't want that," he was certain she meant that she didn't want anyone to notice she was missing with him, and that hurt him.

The princess watched Han as he regained his footing and notice the shadow of pain cross his face. She thought maybe he injured himself during their hike, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Leia tilted her, her large dark eyes stayed pinned on him although he refused to look at her. She didn't understand why his mood changed. Maybe he wasn't so certain about this shortcut and was worried he had gotten them lost. She took a cleansing breath and released it. She didn't feel like they were lost. Leia caught up with him and grabbed his hand in the same way she held Luke's. Han looked down at her hand, and for a moment she was certain he'd pull away. Instead, his fingers closed around hers even though he still refused to look at her.

The princess allowed Han to assist her with the more difficult climbing maneuvers. The narrow walkway created by the separations between the large boulders ended abruptly, forcing the pair to pay more attention to their footing as they crawled and pulled their way up boulders only slightly smaller than snow speeders. Han insisted that Leia climb ahead of him, telling her that her small, light stature would allow her to move faster than he could. In reality, he wanted to make sure that he was behind her if she fell. He wasn't certain he could catch her and keep his hold on the smooth rock, but if she did fall, his body might soften her landing. Again, he was perplexed over his self-sacrificing attitude. When did he decide her life was more important than his? He knew her involvement in the rebellion wasn't the reason. He could care less about their hopeless cause, but he couldn't truthfully say he didn't care about her. She was a friend, right? Han watched Leia pull herself up a jagged stone. Did she consider him a friend? Han frowned as he pulled himself up on the perch next to Leia. They fought too much to be friends.

"Wow," Leia whispered as she caught her breath.

Han's eyes fell upon the sight that enthralled Leia. Below them was a small lake with the clearest water he had ever seen. Through the reflection of the sky, he could see the smooth pebbles underneath the water. Although most of the tiny lake was exposed to the sun, a piece of it was shaded by the shadows of one of the rock formations. Small growths with green waxy leaves surrounded the water. The strange purple blooms exhumed a pungent earthy smell. It was the most inviting sight that Han could ever remember seeing.

He smiled at the princess, "Well, Your Worship? What are we waiting for?"

Han started climbing down as fast as he could, ignorant of the princess' apprehension. She took the descent at a slower pace. By the time her feet touched the ground Han had his shirt off, and he was seated in the dirt pulling off his boots.

Leia watched Han as he hastily undressed. It was the first time she could recall seeing his bare chest. The perspiration on his skin caught the light in a way that mesmerized her. The fit muscles of his back moved like a well-oiled engine as he struggled to pull off his left boot. He stood, unbuckled his blaster holster, and dropped it carelessly on the dusty ground. He began to unzip his pants when he noticed the princess staring at him wide-eyed and flushed.

Han flashed her a lop-sided grin, "Like what you see?"

The princess quickly turned away from him, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going swimming." Han laughed, "What are you waiting for?"

"Han, we don't know if the water's safe. There could be predators in there," she refused to turn around.

"What are you talking about? You saw it. It's the clearest water I've ever seen. There's nothing hidin' in it," Han snorted. "Come on."

"I don't think so," the princess turned to face Han. "Oh!" she dropped her eyes at the sight of Han in his boxers. "Would you please put your clothes back on?"

"Can't swim with all those clothes holding me down," Han waded into the water. "Better strip down yourself. Can't swim with those boots on."

"I don't think so, Captain," the princess crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aren't you hot? It feels good. Nice and cool," Han said. Leia quickly shook her head. "Well, you could use some cleaning up."

"And what do you mean by that?" she looked up at him but found it hard to focus on his face.

"Your face is smudged with dirt," he laughed as her hand flew to her face.

Leia carefully walked over to the edge of the water and peered at her reflection. She grimaced at the sight. She cupped water between her hands and splashed it on her face. It felt refreshing.

"At least take your boots off, get your feet wet," Han suggested.

Leia eyed Han for a moment. He was standing in water up to his chest. She bit her lip. The water did look cool. The princess sat down in the dirt and pulled off her boots and socks. She rolled her pants up and took several uncertain steps into the cool water. Han was right; it did feel good.

"Come out deeper," Han encouraged her.

"I…I can't."

"Whaddya mean you can't?" Han started wading toward her. "Take your pants off."

Leia's fists flew to her hips, "I don't think so, Captain."

Han rolled his eyes, "Why do you have to be so uppity?" Han waded out of the water and sauntered over to his blaster rig, pulling out a knife. He walked over to Leia.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia took a step back away from him.

Han caught a piece of her cargo pants between his fingers, "Hold still."

"Han! Let go," she protested, her anger rising. "What are you doing?"

Solo took his knife and cut away at the material of her pants near her mid-thigh. He continued the job until she was left with one exposed leg.

"How dare you!" she yelled. "You've ruined a good pair of pants!"

"Just hold still, Leia," Han started redesigning the other pant leg. "I promise I won't hurt you." Once he was finished, he stood up and admired his work. "Now you're ready to swim."

"What if I don't want to," she glared at him.

Han gazed at her. In his eyes, she looked….scared. "It's hot. Of course you want to swim."

"Don't tell me what I want!" Leia yelled, taking a step away from him. "You know nothing about what I want!"

Han was taken aback by her outburst. He opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He placed his hands on his hips, glanced back at the water and then at the perplexing girl. Her chest rose and fall as she recovered from her outburst, but the skittish look in her eyes remained. Han wanted to lay into her with the same gusto she yelled at him, but the look in her eyes…. "Sometimes…I think I do," he quietly said without a hint of sarcasm.

The princess took another step back, her large eyes tearing up, "What do you know about me?"

Han sighed and took one step toward her. He was careful to keep his voice non-threatening, "I know…I know that you are brave, committed, selfless…maybe a little too selfless." She rolled her eyes, but Han continued, "You're caring, though you don't seem to care much about me. And you work yourself to death because you don't want to face your own demons."

"That—"

"And," Han cut her off, "You jump through hoops for the High Command, take on such tedious jobs as inventory, and play the dutiful princess in an attempt to lessen your guilt about Alderaan."

Leia gasped and a silent tear escaped against her will.

"Alderaan wasn't your fault, Leia," Han whispered.

Leia stared into Han's concerned eyes, feeling completely overwhelmed by him, by his intuitive mind, by Alderaan. She took a few more steps away from him before she completely turned away. Han felt like going to her; he didn't mean to make her cry. He just wanted her to know…know what? Know that maybe he understood her just a little? That he saw through her uppity, regal attitude? Han watched her for a moment as he wrestled with his guilt. He wished they were friends enough so he could comfort her, but he didn't think she'd be very receptive to the guy who just pointed out all the things she would rather not deal with. Leia's hands grabbed the top of her head and her chest heaved with the silent tears she could no longer hold back. Han stood there feeling helpless, but then he turned back to the lake. He splashed his way into the cool water, diving under and wading around until he settled for floating on his back.

Leia pressed her hands on top of her head as hard as she could in an attempt to control her emotions. At the moment, it seemed impossible. Her anger raged. How dare he presume he knew anything about her! What gave him the right to analyze her? She sniffed and expelled a long sigh, but her tears still flowed. How could he, of all people, know anything about her? She reigned in her tears using slow, steady breaths. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. Was she that transparent? Or did he pay _that_ much attention to her? At that moment, Leia wanted nothing more than to get away from him, go to somewhere where he couldn't follow. He hit too close to the mark, and that scared her.

But there was nowhere to hide. Leia wiped her tears and prepared herself to face Han. She was certain he was feeling smug, getting her to break down like that. She lifted her chin. She resolved to face him with as much dignity she could muster. She wasn't going to let him win. Slowly she turned around. Her eyes narrowed on her target, and she waited for him to strike. But she didn't find the cocky, stuck-up scoundrel she expected to find. Han was floating on his back with his eyes closed. She sniffed and took one last swipe at her face with her T-shirt.

The princess took slow, cautious steps toward the water. She looked at Han again. He seemed to be enjoying himself, oblivious of her presence. She was relieved and waded into the water until it reached her knees. Leia bent over and splashed water on her arms and the parts of her legs that weren't in the water.

"It feels much better if you get all the way in."

Leia glanced up. Han was still floating on his back, and his eyes were closed. She watched him for a few more seconds and then returned to splashing water on herself.

"You're practically in the water," Han called. "You might as well get in."

The princess stood up, "I'm fine where I am, thank you."

"Aw, come on!" Han swam towards her. "You know it's not safe to swim alone."

"What?" Leia asked, "You're not alone. I'm right here."

"Yeah, that's my point."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Han's face fell into his comfortable lop-sided grin, "You're way over there, and I'm here… swimming _by myself_. That's not very safe for me."

Leia crossed her arms over her chest, "Then I suggest you get out."

"Or," Han looked around conspicuously, "maybe you could join me. Make sure I don't drown."

The princess shook her head, "I can't be your lifeguard, so I suggest you get out."

Han gave her a hurt look, "What? You'd let me drown?"

Leia looked away, "It's not that. I don't want you to drown—"

"But you wouldn't save me," Han said. Did she really hate him that much?

"I couldn't…" Leia's eyes fell upon him.

"Why not?"

She pinched her bottom lip between her teeth and hesitated. She stood there, sizing him up, "I…I never learned how to swim."

"What?" Han waded over to her. He couldn't believe it, "How could you grow up near all those lakes and rivers and never learn to swim? Didn't you have tutors? Nannies?

Leia crossed one foot over the other, "I did. I had tutors for political science, literature, fine arts, arithmetic, languages, and even self-defense."

"But no one ever taught you to swim?" Han asked incredulously.

Leia's eyes went far away, "I guess they didn't think it was important." She looked back at him with a forced smile, "I really didn't have time anyway, with all the classes…"

Han was dumbfounded. Maybe growing up with all the privileges Leia did wasn't as wonderful as he imagined it. Perhaps that was why she always acted so prim and proper. She didn't know _how_ to be a kid. He warmly smiled and held a hand out for her, "Well, it's about time you learn how to swim."

"I don't think so," she shook her head.

"Why not?" Han took a step towards her, "I'm a great teacher."

Leia raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you are."

Han held his hands up, "Really. I'm just offering you a swim lesson. No funny business, okay?"

She mulled over his offer for a few seconds, "Just swimming. No funny business?"

Solo placed one hand on his heart and held the other up, "You have my word."

"The word of a smuggler," Leia smirked but waded towards him.

Han managed to look as innocent as humanly possible, "I'm an honest smuggler."

Leia snorted, "An honest smuggler?"

Han took her hand, "There are a few of us out there, you know. Not many, but we do exist."

Leia laughed and allowed him to lead her further into the water until it reached her waist. She resisted his gentle pull, "Han…"

Han stopped and took her other hand, "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." _Ever_.

When they reached a point where the water was up to the princess' chest, Han stopped. "Okay," he instructed. "Let your legs float behind you."

Leia followed his directions but was overcome with panic. She grabbed on to his forearms and pulled herself as close as she could to him. Han laughed, "Don't worry. I got you." The girl relaxed and let her feet float behind her. "Now kick your feet. Make big splashes." A bolt of excitement zipped through his body as Leia did as she was told. Han moved to stand next to her, supporting her weight by placing his arms underneath her body, "Now pull the water with your arms."

Leia was doubtful that his teaching methods were working, but she humored him because he seemed to be enjoying teaching her, and not in a leering-Han-Solo kind of way. Han held her up, moving with her as she pulled herself through the water. Then he let go. At first, she floundered around as panic began to set in. But she wasn't going to give up. She swallowed down her fear and pulled herself through the water with ungraceful strokes and sloppy kicking.

Han jumped up and laughed, "You did it!" He pulled her out of the water and spun her around. She laughed, too. He pulled her close, ready to plant a sloppy kiss on her. But then he remembered who she was and his promise of no funny business. He didn't want her to take his excitement the wrong way. He put her down, "Good work. Now you can swim."

The princess' smile melted away as Han paddled away from her and resumed floating on his back. His eyes were closed and he looked content. Leia sighed. She was enjoying his company, the attention he had just lavished on her. She didn't understand his abrupt change in attitude and reluctantly admitted to herself that it bothered her. She tried to push it from her mind as she practiced her new skill. Paddle, paddle, paddle, rest. Paddle, paddle, kick, rest. But swimming was tiring, more so for someone who hadn't quite mastered it. Leia stopped practicing and returned her attention back to Han.

"Would you teach me that?" Leia called out as fast as she could before she lost her nerve.

Han dropped his feet and treaded water, "What?"

"Can you teach me what you're doing?" she asked a little quieter.

His smile was radiant, "Sure, Leia." He swam over to her and positioned himself behind her. "Okay, lean back. I've got ya'." He placed one hand under her shoulders and the other under her head. "Now push your stomach out. Arch your back a little. And keep your feet up."

Leia followed his directions the best she could. When Han felt that she was mastering the skill he'd remove his hands but let his hands hover under her just in case she sunk, "Now close your eyes."

The girl hesitated, but then she decided she trusted him enough to close her eyes. Her body gently bobbed with the movement of the water. The sun was warm on her face, and her body was cool. She felt weightless, free of the constant pull of gravity. She felt detached from the world, from everything that weighed her down. No wonder Han was spending most of his swimming time floating on his back. She smiled as she tried to decide which she liked better: riding a motorcycle or floating on her back.

All of a sudden, Leia became aware of Han's absence. She plunged her feet down and tried to reach the bottom of the lake but couldn't find it. Her arms flailed despite her effort to keep calm.

"I'm right here, Your Worship," Han grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fought to catch her breath. "You okay?"

Leia nodded and then looked into his hazel eyes, "You were wrong about one thing."

"Huh?"

"When you said all those things you know about me," she bit her lip. "I do care about you."

Han's eyebrows rose in surprise. He couldn't believe she just admitted that she cared about him. He smiled at her, "Well, I'm glad." Although he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, he decided it was best not to push anything. He turned her around, "Want to practice floating on your back some more?"

Leia nodded, and Han, feeling pretty good inside, spent the rest of their swimming break holding her up.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Once they tired of swimming, Han and Leia readied themselves for the hike back to the base. As the princess laced up her boots, she stole glances as Han deftly pulled his clothes on over his still-wet body. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she tried to swallow down this new sensation. She couldn't decide if she liked this giddy feeling or hated it. It made her feel out of control. She definitely didn't like feeling out of control, but this strange nonsensical emotion was addictive. Could Han be the one inciting these feelings? No, it definitely couldn't be Solo. He was annoying and infuriating, and he always tried to make her angry. But he wasn't being like that right now. She tried to shake that thought out of her head. It was probably the exhilarating motorcycle ride or the experience of floating in the water. Leia felt like she was suffering from sensory overloaded. Maybe she was just hungry.

As soon as Han was dressed, he sat in the dirt next to her and pulled on his boots. He looked over at the princess who was still lacing up the boot she started with. Han placed a hand on the back of her head and peered into her face, "You okay?"

"Huh?" Leia felt her cheeks get hot, "Of course." She turned back to her task of lacing her boots.

But Han didn't seemed convinced, "I think you've had too much sun." He sucked in his top lip and let it slide back into place. Although he was enjoying his one-on-one time with the princess, more so than he ever imagined possible, he couldn't help but hope they got back to the base soon for her sake. He stood up and held out a hand for her.

Leia took Han's hand and allowed him to help her to her feet. Han then retrieved his blaster holster and buckled it on while Leia pushed and pulled at her hair. Fixing it seemed like a lost cause. Han smiled as he watched her attempt to straighten out the mess around her head. Before he knew it, his feet had carried him over to her, and he reached out to assist her.

Leia pulled out of his grasp, her eyes wide with fright, "What are you doing?"

Perplexed by her skittish response to him, Han took a step away from her, "Sorry. I was just trying to help." He shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling rebuked.

"I can do it," she went back to work.

He decided to push his luck, "Doesn't look like you're doing that good a job of it."

Leia turned icy eyes on him, "I suppose you could do better?"

"Mm-huh," Han lifted his eyebrows, completely surprised by his response. What did he know about hair? He decided to go with it. "I live with a Wookie. That makes me a hair expert."

The princess suspiciously smiled at him, "When have you ever styled Chewie's hair?"

"Oh," Han's eyes moved to look at the sky as if he were thinking. "I help him all the time. So many knots, you wouldn't believe." He squished up his nose and hoped she wouldn't call his bluff. "I'm sure your hair is a lot easier than Chewie's."

Her eyes narrowed on his as if she was wrestling over believing him or not. Han held his breath. "Fine," Leia turned her back to him so he had better access to her hair. "Style away."

Han tried to bite back his smile. He couldn't believe that she was actually letting him touch her hair. Not just touch her hair, but play with it. This day, this girl, was full of wonderment. He carefully pulled out the pins stuck in her hair and handed them to Leia before he gently ran his fingers through the length of it to smooth out the tangles. Once he was satisfied that her hair was smoothed out enough for styling, Han worked to pull her hair into one bunch that fit in his hand. More than once he ran his fingers along the smooth skin at the nape of her neck, and his breath caught as his touch incited a reaction from her. Her skin rose in bumps as if she was cold, and her body went ridged. Han waited for her to pull away, but she stayed where she was. He took this as a sign to continue. He tightly twisted her hair into a taunt rope that hung down to her waist.

"Give me that elastic-y thing," Han held his hand out, and Leia placed the device in his hand. He fastened it around her hair closest to her head. Once in place, Han separated the hanging hair into three sections and rolled and pinned each in turn. It wasn't exactly like Leia's hair looked when they started this adventure, but in his opinion—biased as it may be, his creation gave her a softer, more approachable look.

"All finished," Han bowed.

The princess ran her fingers along Han's creation, her face pinched, "You better not have made me the laughing stock of the base."

"Now, would I ever do that to you?" Han asked innocently.

Leia whirled around to face him, "Yes!"

"Okay, maybe," Han shrugged. "But I didn't this time."

"You better not have," she warned, and Han couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, it's time we get back."

Feeling refreshed, Han picked up the pace and Leia did her best to keep up with him. At least her wet clothes were keeping her cool. They came across a structure made of two boulders leaning against each other. It looked safe enough so they decided to go under it rather than over. They slowly made their way through the makeshift tunnel, giving them a respite from the overhead sun. Han was forced to crouch a little, making it difficult to keep up his hurried pace. He was relieved when spotted the dusty light filtering in ahead of them.

Han turned back to look at the princess, flashing her a cocky smile, "I think I see the light at the end of the tunnel."

Leia smirked, "Funny—Han!"

A scaly creature, all gnashing teeth and squirming tentacles jumped out and threw Han to the ground. Han grabbed his blaster, but the creature held Han down with a clawed paw, and one of its tentacles pinned down his wrist, forcing the weapon out of his hand. Han dug his free hand into its throat, failing to cut off its air but managing to keep the creature's sharp teeth at bay. Leia approached it from behind and grabbed its tale. She worked to pull the creature off of Han. She screamed and heaved, and heaved and screamed, but her efforts only managed to anger the animal. With a swipe of its tale, Leia was thrown hard against the nearest rock. Dazed she looked around for a weapon of her own. Using two hands, she heaved a boulder at the animal with all her force. Her weapon hit its target square on the back of the head, a perfect shot! Han slid further away from the predator and scrambled for his blaster. But Han didn't have to worry about another attack. The animal swiveled around and headed for the princess. She was still slumped against the wall and throwing the largest rocks she could grab at it. However, her efforts were in vain. With nowhere to retreat, Leia pulled her legs as far away from her attacker and prepared herself for the inevitable. The creature lashed out a tentacle, wrapping it around the princess' neck. She clawed at the tentacle as she fought to breathe, but for all her effort, she just wasn't strong enough. Leia could feel her world fading away. This wasn't exactly the way she thought she'd die. The last thing she remembered was the creature smashing against her as if was trying to squeeze all the air out of her.

"Leia!" Blaster still drawn, Han rushed over to her. Han kicked the creature off of her and worked to unwrap the heavy tentacle still cutting of Leia's air supply, "Leia!"

Han laid the unconscious princess flat on the stone ground and leaned over her to listen for any signs of breathing. Fighting down his panic, he tilted her head back and hoped the creature didn't crush her windpipe. Han pinched her nose, pulled gently down on her chin, and pressed his lips over hers. Relief washed over him as he saw her chest rise with his breath.

"Come on, Leia. Please breathe," Han pleaded in between the interval breaths he blew into her.

Just when Han thought he'd lost her, Leia coughed herself back to life.

"That's it, Sweetheart," Han stroked her hair, "You're going to be okay." _You have to be._

Leia gasped and coughed until she finally was able to control her own breathing. Her chest rose and fell and her eyes found Han's, "That was a close one."

Han gently gathered her up in his arms. "Too close," Han whispered into her hair. Han glanced over at the carcass of the dead creature. Without thinking, he grabbed his blaster and shot it three more times, causing Leia to jump in his arms.

"I think it's dead," Leia struggled to raise her voice.

Han holstered his blaster and turned his attention back to the girl, "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Confused, Leia pulled back to get a better view of his face.

Han shook his head and avoided her eyes, "Everything."

"Han, I don't know what you mean? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Han didn't respond. Instead, he helped Leia to her feet and made sure she was secure before he let her go. He drew his blaster, "Stay close to me." He held her hand and continued toward the end of the tunnel with caution and hyper-vigilance.

To Han's relief, they made it through the rest of the make-shift tunnel without any other events. Both of them blinked several times as their eyes adjusted to the brighter light. Han re-holstered his blaster but continued to hold Leia's hand. They walked the rest of the way in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts. Han's guilt gnawed at him from the inside. He's immature antics almost got Leia killed. Why did he have to convince her to take that motorcycle for a ride with him? He stole a glance at his companion. An angry red mark marred her neck, and her face was pink with sunburn. He had been too reckless, too irresponsible…too much like himself. And all he did was put the girl in danger.

Feeling his eyes upon her, Leia turned her own up at him and smiled. Despite almost being strangled to death and falling over a ledge, Leia had the best day of her life since…Alderaan. Han wasn't the mercenary she believed him to be. Today he showed her a side of himself that he never had shown before. He was nice to her, even—dare she say, caring. He was…fun. She actually enjoyed his company. Leia never thought she'd ever do that, enjoy his company. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl, well, at least the way she imagined schoolgirls with crushes felt. She looked down at their interlocked hands. She felt safe and protected in a way that she hadn't felt since her father….

"Han! Leia!"

The pair was pulled out of their personal musings by a frantic farm boy who was rushing toward them. The princess dropped Han's hand and hurried into Luke's embrace. Han watched her with Luke and felt slighted. He pushed that feeling down. It was for the best that she was with Luke. Luke would probably do a better job of keeping her safe. He definitely wouldn't be reckless with her. Still, he couldn't help but feel…jealous. He chuckled to himself. He had no right to feel jealous. So why was he bothered by the attention she was now lavishing on Luke? _Stupid farm boy, _Han thought. Both of them were too idealistic for Han's taste. They deserved each other.

Luke Skywalker broke his embrace with Leia and threw his arms around Han, immediately making Han feel guilty for his angry thoughts towards Luke. Luke pulled away, "We were all so worried!"

"We?" Han inquired.

"Yeah, the search party sent out to look for you," Luke nodded. "There's these strange animals…ali…aliquids. They've infiltrated the base."

"Aliquids?" Leia asked, feeling more than a little guilty for making the rebels send out a search party on the account of Han and her follies.

"Yeah. Real nasty things with long arm things," Luke waved his arms around in an attempt to imitate the beasts. "One killed Fito," Luke's eyes fell to the ground, "and wounded some others working in the hangar. Everyone thought they got you two as well."

"One almost did," Leia explained.

"Princess Leia," General Reikken gathered the girl into his arms. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry, General," a contrite Leia said.

The general took a step back to look at her and noticed the red mark around her neck and her sunburned face, "What happened?"

Leia glanced back at Han and then returned her attention to Reikken, "I was attacked by one of those creatures." She waved a hand towards Han, "Captain Solo saved me."

The general reached out and shook Han's hand, "I'm most grateful."

Han felt uncomfortable taking any credit for the rescue since the aliquid only attacked Leia because she was trying to help him, "We kinda saved each other." He retracted his hand and scratched his head.

General Reikken surveyed the man, "Well, I'm glad you're both okay." He placed an arm around the princess, "Let's get you two checked out by the medics. You might be dehydrated."

Leia pulled herself out of range of the general, "I'm fine, General."

"Leia," Reikken frowned at her. "You're going to do what you're told. Now get to the medicenter."

The girl's eyes widened before they returned to normal size as she tried to contain her anger. She looked at Han and Luke who were frozen with fear, waiting for her to unleash her wrath on the general. Instead, she settled on giving Reikken a sour face. "Fine," she grumbled and walked away.

"You too, Captain," Reikken ordered.

"There's only one person I take orders from, General," Han's eyes flashed, "and that's me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive!" Leia yelled over her shoulder before she disappeared deeper into the hangar.

Han shook his head, "The mouth on that girl!" Then he headed straight for the Falcon.

Luke watched his friend go, "I guess they're both alright."

Reikken laughed, "They sure are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had set around an hour ago, but the heat still lingered. Han found himself wandering the almost deserted halls of the base. His thoughts were on the princess. He hadn't heard from or seen her the rest of that day. He couldn't get the events of the day out of his mind. He smiled to himself as he remembered her floating on her back, the content look on her face. But then his smile faded as an image of her unconscious form crossed his mind. Han frowned. It would be best if he stayed as far away from her as possible. She was just trouble for him. And he was just trouble for her.

Without realizing it, Han found himself standing in front of the medicenter.

"Sir," a Two-One-Bee droid approached him, "May I help you?"

"No, of course not," Han replied but walked inside the medicenter anyway.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"No," but Han was, though he didn't know why.

"Captain!" Reikken cheerfully greeted Han, "So you're following my advice, getting checked out?"

"Not really," Han answered, hands tucked safely in his pockets.

General Reikken smiled knowingly. "She's doing fine. She's just exhausted. She's in Room Four," he whispered into Han's ears as he passed him. "She's asleep, but it's okay to go see her."

"I'm not here—"

"Good night, Captain," Reikken nodded before he left the medicenter.

Han stood there, not really sure why he was there or why the general was encouraging him to go see the princess. Since he had the general's blessing, he might as well go peek in on her, just to make sure she really did survive the day.

Han palmed the door of Room Four. The door slid open, and the light from the hallway flooded in and fell upon the sleeping countenance of the princess. Han hesitated in the doorway, not even certain what to do. He slowly approached the tiny form curled up on her side, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Her hands were twisted together under her chin, and her hair, messy with sleep, was still pinned in the style Han had created. The sunburn on her face was almost faded, thanks to the bacta gel that was probably applied when she first checked in. The only traces left of the sunburn were her rosy cheeks and the pink shade on the tip of her stunted nose. A small smile played upon her lips in her sleep, a smile he had never seen when she was awake. She looked peaceful and content, child-like. Han lightly ran a finger along her hair-line, and she stirred from sleep. He froze.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Han." She closed her eyes, "Let's keep our little adventure a secret."

Han's heart sunk. She didn't want anyone to know she was willingly with him, that he wasn't just her rescuer. "Sure," he mumbled and turned to leave.

"Good," she rolled onto her other side. "We don't want the lake crowded with rowdy rebels. It'll be just ours. And Luke's and Chewie's, if we want."

Well, that wasn't what he expected. Han smiled, "Okay, Leia." Without thinking he leaned over and placed a kiss on her sunburned nose, "Pleasant dreams and stranger things."

Leia shifted positions and settled back into sleep. Han expelled a sigh. Yes, this girl was trouble, but maybe he needed a little more trouble in his life.


	5. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

Han Solo glanced out the hangar door. It was going to be another wet day on this dreary, godforsaken planet. It would be nice for once if the rebels picked a place for their base on a temperate planet, something not too hot and not too cold. They seemed set on picking the most miserable spots in the entire galaxy. Han leaned against the wall and examined the Alliance's new shipment of supplies that he was supposed to be guarding. His eyes gleamed as they fell upon one of the new "toys" amongst the otherwise usual shipment. Han ran his tongue along his bottom lip and casually wandered over to sleek two-man contraption with the most stellar engine. He hadn't seen one of these is years, not since his early days in the Imperial Academy. This vehicle was a classic and very expensive. How did it end up in the possession of the rebels? Who cared, Han amended. It was there and that's all that mattered. He reached out and lightly ran his finger over the smooth titanium body.

"Don't even think of it!"


End file.
